Cyclone
poses as the king of his sky castle.]] Cyclone is one of the playable characters —actually, one of the forms that the only playable character can take— in Kid Chameleon. His special power is flight, which not only makes it fun to play his own levels, but can also become a great advantage to quickly skip many other rounds. Profile Description Cyclone wears a red ski suit and a purple winged helmet with an eyeshield. When flying, he spins so fast that his sprite animations are just a blur! Cyclone US Manual.PNG|US/EU manual sketch Cyclone JP Manual.PNG|Japanese manual illustration Abilities Cyclone's special ability is to fly. Movement Cyclone can jump as high as most other forms, but having the gift of flight, there's no prize block high enough, there's no river wide enough. Flying In order to take off from a standing position, just jump and press SPECIAL repeatedly to start spinning and flying like a Tornado. In free fall, press SPECIAL to overcome gravity. Though Cyclone has no means to attack enemies, except for the usual stomping routine, he can beat Tornadoes by hitting them from a side. To do this, make sure you're flying slightly higher than your victim, then 'bump' against it. Diamond Rain Cyclone's Tracking Rain power is an excellent attack power. Slashing Rain (20 diamonds) causes diamonds to fall down from the top of the screen, sometimes hitting enemies; but Tracking Rain (50 diamonds) actually seeks out and kills enemies - especially those pesky UFOs! While each hit is only individually equal to a normal hit, this can incapacitate or kill large numbers of enemies quickly, allowing you to keep cyclone in certain areas where you'd normally have to switch to Maniaxe or a similar helmet in order to hack through foes in a narrow passageway, as well as allowing you to maintain health and thus keep the helmet longer. Appearances Cyclone is very rare in early stages. His first and only appearance in Stage 1 is in Elsewhere 1, a sort of bonus round to try exotic helmets (EyeClops is also found there). Despite you can't find a single replacement for the helmet, one can go as far as The Crystal Crags 1 in it, before you are positively forced to change it. This fidelity is rewarded by the game offering special goodies that only Cyclone can reach, such as the 10,000 blocks in Under Skull Mountain 1. The winged helmet is also rare in Stage 2, though after its first appearance, it can be used to quickly fly through a bunch of levels (Knight's Isle, Whale Grotto and Hoverboard Beach), obtaining succulent bonuses. Although cyclone is very common in Stage 4, there are only a few rounds where having him poses a significant advantage, namely Towers of Blood and Ice God's Vengeance. Most Sky-themed levels are built around Cyclone, so bringing him to or finding him there poses a significant advantage. Stage 1 *Elsewhere 1 Stage 2 *Devil's Marsh 2 *Elsewhere 8 *Madmaze Mountain *The Deadly Skyscrapers *Skydragon Castle 1 *Skydragon Castle 2 *Elsewhere 10 Stage 3 * Wind Castles 1 * Wind Castles 2 * Elsewhere 32 * Frosty Doom * The Nightmare Peaks 2 Stage 4 * Towers of Blood * The Hills Have Eyes * Elsewhere 22 * Secrets in the Rocks * Tunnels Beneath the Woods * Monster Island * Elsewhere 28 * Elsewhere 30 * Sky Fortress * The Final Marathon * Plethora Trivia * Cyclone was originally called Wings by the development team. * Cyclone was designed and animated by Alan Ackerman. * In Alan Ackerman's animation showcase for Cyclone, there is one unused sprite, which would have presumably been used when he would first begin spinning. * It is possible to obtain a Cyclone helmet from Madmaze Mountain and carry it all the way to Secrets in the Rocks. Quirks with Flying * When tapping the C button very fast, Cyclone will randomly sometimes decrease in height. This is because there is an optimal rate at which to tap the C button, and not as fast as possible. * If you tap the C button while standing then run off a ledge, you will not immediately spin. However, doing this while crawling off a platform or running/jumping off an incline will have one C input stored and you will immediately start spinning once you leave said surface. Category:Helmets